Tears of Pain
by Michelle Marie Maire
Summary: “The moment I went to become some one I wanted to be you interfered. I had no choice. But do you want to know what happens after four years of neglect?” She paused, looked around at where she was standing. “Change.” Ginny Weasly--Tears of Pain


Amazing  
  
By: Michelle Marie Maire  
  
Prologue  
  
"Hey Gin-Girl." I whipped around and faced him.  
  
"What do you want, Harry?" My eyes narrowed as he started to mutter something about sitting with him on the train. I turned around and began to walk away but turned back. "No, Harry, I won't sit with you on the train. It is pointless. I liked you in first year, in second year, some of third year, and the first week of fourth. Then I gave you up. It is now my 5th year and your 6th. Go pick a girl that you like from the swarms waiting to be yours. I am off limits and have been since I started going out with...someone. That won't be changing. At least...not for you." I began to walk away and a smile graced my face. The first smile I had smiled since I left Draco's house over a month ago. Things were finally starting to look up. Now all I had to do was find Draco and life would be perfect.  
  
8)8(8)8(8)8(8)8(8)8(8)8(8)8(8)8(8)8(8)8(8)8(8)8(8)8(8)8(8)8(8)8(8)8(8)8(8)8( 8)8(8)8(8)  
  
A little while later I was in a compartment with Draco. He was reading his book 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' and I was making sure I had this potion right. Pansy, who was sitting across from me on the lap of Blaise Zabini (who was also reading), was quietly listening to Goyle and Crabbe hum a death march with the words of Sean Paul's 'Get busy' being sung to it by Millicent Bullstrode. I had just got to the spot where I had gone wrong with my potion when a knock came from the door.  
  
"Come in!" I called as I put my bookmark in my page (376) and turned towards the door. When it opened I froze.  
  
"Ginny, ummm." It was Ron. "I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with us, you know, Hermione, Harry, Cho and me."  
  
"If you wanted to use proper English, Weasel, you would have said: 'I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with us, you know, Mudblood, Scarface, Blonde Ditz and I.'" I turned to Draco.  
  
"Hush. Don't tease the animal." I looked back at the door to see Mudblood, Scarface and Blonde Ditz walk through the door. "I take that back...animals."  
  
"Virginia," Pansy mumbled, "Get ready to duck." I looked down at my feet but she looked at my hands. I had both my middle fingers up signaling that no...I would not bow down at her feet. "Virginia," she mumbled again, "I'm going to THROW SOMETHING you dolt! DUCK!" I got her message this time and flicked her off once and, well, DUCKED.  
  
"THWAP!" Pansy started to laugh hysterically as a pumpkin pasty hit Ron's head.  
  
"SCOOOOOORE!" I cried out and stood and began my war dance.  
  
"What. Happened?" I turned to Ron, pausing in my victory, as his question resounded in the compartment.  
  
"What do you mean 'what happened?'" I asked standing up as all my friends came to stand behind me. "Do you mean what happened to ME?"  
  
"Yeah, what happened to YOU, Ginny." Harry said. I cocked my head to the side.  
  
"Do you really want to know what happened?" They all nodded. A slight smile lit up my face. "Well, let us start at the beginning."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/ Flashback /*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"Hey, Ron! Harry! Hermione!" Ginny Weasley called out to her older brother and his friends as they walked out to the car to get to Platform 9 ¾. "Wait up!" Ron turned on her.  
  
"Go away Ginny, we're busy." Ron sneered at her as Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well...ok."  
  
/*/*/*/*/ End Flashback /*/*/*/*/  
  
"You did that for four years. Even when Tom got me all you could think of was the 'Great Harry Potter' so it was 'Oh, go away, Ginny. We're busy. You might get hurt.' Well I was hurt, not like I asked for it." Virginia had fake worry spreading through her voice. "For four years you ignored me, secluded me, neglected me."  
  
"And what of it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"And what of it?! And what OF IT?!" Ginny screeched.  
  
"Yeah...what of it?" Cho smirked. Virginia's once warm eyes 'came cold.  
  
"You are of no concern here, Cho. The only reason you even exist in this group is because Harry needs SOME sexual release and I asked Tom for you to be. Just for the fun on ruining Harry's life, but what of it?" Ginny laughed, the silence following overwhelming.  
  
"You said 'neglect'," Hermione whispered, "How would that change you? It gave you free reign to choose who you would be." Virginia shook her head.  
  
"The moment I went to become some one I wanted to be you interfered. I had no choice. But do you want to know what happens after four years of neglect?" She paused, looked around at where she was standing. "Change." And, slowly, they backed out of the compartment to have the door slam in their face as I slowly was cloaked from view.  
  
A/N: Hey how'd you guys like it. I had a review that pointed something out to me...to some people out there, the very dense ones, what I had before might not have been enough. So I wrote more and re-posted. Hope you like it and it would be much appreciated if you reviewed. 


End file.
